Here Comes Karakasa-san
Here Comes Karakasa-san (唐傘さんが通る Karakasa-san ga Tooru) è un Kagamine Len canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone scritto e prodotto da IyaiyaP. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 10 giorni 2014. Informazioni PV della canzone è stata rivista dal Λkiranu. Liriche Giapponese=雨に塗られて　轆轤織るは闇の半 一点凝視な傘おばけ 派手に揺らめく　赤目に吊られて 狂い踊るは　喧し破廉 曇天が死んだくらいで　哀しむようには生きちゃいない 日暮れ紫　梅の村雨 夕べと二人でごっつんこ 天陽よりも艶やかな　唐傘が街を行く ちらちら降りまき　ゆらゆら揺らめく 汝の瞳は釘付けに 差すように見つめられて　涌きに中る恋心 目から飛び出る舌に濡らされた 雨に振られて　轆轤織るは闇の半 一点凝視な傘おばけ たたみ抱える傘を脱がして 唄い踊るは　響き狂乱 一寸法師に殺された　赤鬼坊やは二厘咲き 吹けよ五十嵐　打てど五月雨 夕べと二人でごっつんこ 轟き舞え 轆轤 織るは雨の半 一点凝視な傘おばけ ガマを連ねる旅人誘惑って 踊り狂うは　 軋轢妖艶 曇天が死んだくらいで　哀しむよりはそりゃ踊ろ 嫁の裏作　今宵怨めし 夕べと二人でごっつんこ|-|Romaji=ame ni nurarete rokuro oru wa yami no naka itten gyoushi na kasa obake hade ni yurameku　akame ni tsurarete kuruiodoru wa　yakamashi haren donten ga shinda kurai de　kanashimu you ni wa ikichainai higure murasaki　ume no murasame yuube to futari de　gottsunko amehi yori mo adeyaka na　karakasa ga machi o yuku chirachira furimaki　yurayura yurameku nanji no me wa kugizuke ni sasu you ni mitsumerarete　waki ni ataru koigokoro me kara tobideru shita ni nurasareta ame ni furarete rokuro oru wa yami no naka itten gyoushi na kasa obake tatamikakaeru kasa o nugashite utaiodoru wa　doyomeki kyouran issunboushi ni korosareta　akaoni bouya wa nirinzaki fukeyo igarashi　utedo samidare yuube to futari de　gottsunko todoroki mae rokuro oru wa ame no naka itten gyoushi na kasa obake gama o tsuraneru tabibito sasotte odorikuruu wa　atsureki youen donten ga shinda kurai de　kanashimu yori wa sorya odoro yome no urasaku　koyoi urameshi yuube to futari de　gottsunko|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di 2bricacity' The rain falls down and paints the darkness in the potter's wheel As the ghost umbrella gazes on Showing and wavering, its red eye is lured in Its crazy dance is noisy And the cloudy weather is so deadly, it feels as if it's not living Along with the violet sky and plum passing shower We're together this evening, butting heads The heavenly and bewitching rain pours down as the umbrella walks through town. The rain splashes, slowly sways, and wavers As the eye stays focused on it. I raise the umbrella and it stares on as if it’s entrapped in love. From its popping out eye to its tongue, all of it is getting wet. The rain falls down and paints the darkness in the potter’s wheel, The ghost umbrella gazes on. The umbrella strips the tatami mat And it starts dancing and singing in a noisy frenzy. Issun-boushi is killed and the red demon boy blooms into two As Igarashi is stuck in the early summer rain. We’re together this evening, butting heads. Roaring and dancing. The rain paints the darkness in the potter’s wheel, As the ghost umbrella gazes on. Travelers join together and are tempted By the crazy bewitching dance. The cloudy weather is so deadly, it’s sadder than the dance. The bride blooms on opposite sides tonight, As we’re together again tonight, butting heads. Video 【鏡音レン】唐傘さんが通る【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2013